Snow White VS Ramona Flowers
The 53rd battle of Dragon Rap Battles features Ramona Flowers and Snow White along with The Seven Evil Exes and The Seven Dwarves to see who is the better girl followed by a group of 7. The Battle Ramona Flowers As I step into this battle against you, my flow will bloom like a flower Disneyworld has had you ruling long enough, time to end this White Power Things are looking real Grimm for you princess, so you better be scared Cause I’ll be beating you for a week and half faster than the color of my hair You think because The Huntsman spared your ass, doesn’t mean i’ll take a jab I’ll let you walk away til I throw some Knives at you, call it a major backstab Cause U Can’t Touch This M.C. Hammer, so this loss is for you to embrace While I walk with my homeboy, Scott, into The Conscious Door of Subspace Snow White: Mirror, Mirror, on the wall Whose raps are the dopest of them all? Magic Mirror: While Ramona's Raps are So Sad, So Very, Very Sad so Snow White will win this rap, if that’s the answer I add Snow White: That’s right! For she’s a discount Chloe Price with more exes than Taylor Swift With a Canadian Idiot for a boyfriend and let me ask you girl, Does he even lift? For while I may have the creatures of the forest who’d do the chores and defend me I’ll still go psycho on the mic more than Scott’s mind in an alternate killer ending So like Julie Powers, someone should censor that little mouth of yours Cause nobody wants to hear a word from this Punk Indie Whore! Ramona Flowers: Says the girl whose Prince is getting down with other princesses With a flamboyant personality, Wallace is the man he truly expresses Feeling my Glow to the flow as Sex Bob-Ombs is what i’m droppin’ Play you like Ninja Ninja Revolution cause your rhymes is what i’m stompin’ As this Ninja Delivery Girl will be delivering her own rhymes straight from Amazon Don’t even need The Power of Love to spit fire, because the heat’s still going on So How Do You Like Them Apples, as my poisonous disses will make you drain Fall into a permanent defeat as then Scott will kick you so hard to make it rain Snow White: Make it rain huh, will that be enough to make up for the Box Office I can make easier money just by being comatosed in a glass coffin Now unto the topic of your little relationship, well I’m not gonna lie Be cautious since the negative version of your boyfriend turns out to be the nice guy With that and the fact he whines a lot shows your hero lacks the allegory Instead he dumps girl after girl, he was better off in his desert purgatory So Rollerblade your way outta here back to Jet Set Radio For i’m the fairest of them all, you’re just some bitch from Toronto The Exes (Matthew, Lucas, Todd, Roxie, Kyle, Ken, and Gideon): Matthew: MISTRESS SNOW! Consider our fight begun as we bust a rhyme! Together: We may be The League of Evil Exes, Lucas: but we’re backing Ramona this time Kyle and Ken: Whether it’s Amp or Rap, we’ll key out your board with ease Gideon: Then I’ll freeze you like my Ex-Girlfriends, but this ain’t like Mr. Freeze Now as a Producer with what’s hip, you’re story won’t fit my shelf Roxie: Beat you Up like our game more then all your films released in 2012 Todd: I may be a Psychic Vegan but i’ve got the beef onto you hereafter Together: Because when you face off The Evil Exes There’s no Happily Ever After (Record Stops as you hear a voice in the caves) ???: A HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOE Other ??? Rappers: A HOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEE (A HOE! A HOE! A HOE!) The Seven Dwarfs (Doc, Dopey, Bashful, Grumpy, Sneezy, Sleepy, Happy): Doc: A High Hoe! High Hoe! That’s what Ramona’s to blame Dopey: As you shouldn’t rap against someone with dope in their name Bashful and Happy: We’re not going to be shy here, as you may think you're a hit Sneezy: Because Ah-Ah-Ah-CHOO! I’m allergic to bullshit Sleepy: I read your comics once and it put me to slumber Grumpy: I’d be Grumpy since you're less in development than numbers However instead we actually want the seven of you to come closer Together: Because we’ll kick your ass to gold, thus making our mining days over! Trivia *The first beat used in this battle is called �� "Story Of A Fairy Tale" Instrumental (Drake, Wiz Khalifa Type Beat) by Swagg B and can be found here **The Exes beat used in this battle is called FREE Young Thug Type Beat 2016 - "Brothers" ( Prod.By @CashMoneyAp ) and can be found here **The Dwarves Beat used in this battle is called "Diamond" | Hip Hop Rap Beat | DuLi Beats and can be found here *Ramona Flowers and Roxie are voiced by Wolf Sound while the Seven Exes/Dwarves are voiced by Noah V., Garrett, and Leo **This is the first time a DRB contained guests from Dragon's real life Category:Snow White VS Ramona Flowers Category:Season 5 Category:Dragon Rap Battles